1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball gun triggering mechanism, in particular to a structure having an isolating ring to partition a center section and a rear section of a barrel structure in the gun, including a piston and a push rod, so that the push rod will link the piston to push a paintball bullet and to increase the space for more high-pressure air to be entered into a chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paintball guns are widely known in the market, many of which have been patented, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,644,295, 6,810,871, and 6,901,923, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Typical paintball guns have a two-section design. The high-pressure air enters a rear end and a rear section of a barrel structure, respectively. The air entering into the rear end of the barrel structure is to push a piston to slide along the barrel structure, while the air entering into the rear section of the barrel structure is to launch a bullet.
The design requires the air to push the bullet to its triggering point before launch, which wastes the high-pressure air. Therefore, there is a need for a paintball gun design that is relatively more efficient.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.